A boxing sack comprising an outer sack of synthetic material and an inner sack with stuffing is known. The upper part of the inner sack is turned inwards in such a way that a cavity is formed in which a metal hoop is placed. The outer sack is slotted above the hoop and a wire rope passes through the slots, ends in a ring and is fixed to a support.
The disadvantages of the known sacks are as follows:
Limited applicability resulting from the lack of means for lifting and lowering and large deflection of the sack after being hit. Lack of a possibility of using the sack for lower-limb training, large deformations of the sack during hitting and short life due to the friction between the wire rope and the outer sack.